character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
K.O.
Summary K.O. (possible full name Kaio Kincaid) is the main protagonist of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, along with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. He also has a best friend and classmate named Dendy. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher | 8-C Name: K.O (possible full name Kaio Kincaid) Age: 6-11 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Classification: Human, Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega employee, Level 1 Hero 1st appearance: Appear in First Episode Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Dendy Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: K.O. is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Personality: K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. K.O. is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. He is extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is optimistic. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage, but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him. K.O. often shows that he want nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero, and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of father figure and want to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. Appearance: K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. He is also considered to be cute and adorable by many of his fellow friends and allies as seen in the series. In "We've Got Fleas", he turns into a were-puppy. In this form, his skin is covered completely by brown fur, his sideburns become large dog ears, his nose turns into a black rounded dog nose, and a tail emerges from just above his butt. Later his were-puppy version returns shortly in "KO's Video Channel" as used to wear human-suit for his vlogs. In the pilot and the video game "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo", he has a different animation; he appears to be older and much taller than his final concept. Also, his skin is paler and his nose is much longer. Which is K.O. lot of better?: 52% KO! Trivia: - K.O.'s voice actress Courtenay Taylor also voices T.K.O., Blue Power, and baby Shannon. - His original voice actress Stephanie Nadolny also originally voiced Red Action in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. - K.O's personality is based on Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. - Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voice actress of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan In the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z TV series. - His appearance closely resembles Ryu's from the Street Fighter franchise. - K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials. - K.O. is allergic to peanuts. - Which is ironic because his mother calls him "Peanut". K.O. shares his birthday with the series creator, Ian Jones-Quartey, both being born on June 18th. - According to Dendy's data from "I Am Dendy," K.O.'s blood-type is O and has a high pain tolerance. - K.O's design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past. - K.O.'s Hero Level was revealed to be Level 1 in "You're Level 100!". - K.O. is the only hero in the show that is shown to have a decimal level in his power card, other than the unknown kappa that appeared on the screen in the secret room located in the Pow Card Industries. - However, after defeating Boxman Jr. in the episode "You're in Control", K.O. is now Level 1. - It was hinted that K.O's dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" as well as "Let's Have a Stakeout" when talking to Mr. Gar. - Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears", K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." His name is confirmed as "Turbo K.O." in the special episode, "T.K.O.". - It is possible that Turbo K.O. is a reference to the popular trope of a character having a superpowered evil side. - K.O.'s Were-animal form is a puppy as seen in "We've Got Fleas" and shortly in "KO's Video Channel". - His werepuppy form looks similar to PaRappa the Rapper. - "Back in Red Action" marks K.O.'s smallest time onscreen, with only 2 lines of speech and being absent for the rest of the episode. - In the game, Parking Lot Wars, K.O.'s possible real name is revealed to be Kaio Kincaid, however, it hasn't been stated in the show, though it's best to go with it until further notice. - This name is likely a reference to the infamous Dragon Ball technique "Kaioken" used by the protagonist Son Goku. - This name was also seen in The Lost Cases of Boxmore, an episode of Villainous, in a scene where the Level status of the trio is shown. - In "Mystery Science Fair 201X" and "The Perfect Meal", it is revealed K.O. does not like olives. - In "The Perfect Meal", it is shown that K.O. can call Baby Teeth by imitating a dinosaur roar. - In "Let's Not Be Skeletons", it is possible that K.O.'s hair will usually stand up without the aid of his headband, despite seeing him wearing it all the time in the series and without it, his hair might fall off (an exception when he was T.K.O.). - It might be due to animation inconsistencies. Info: K.O is a great brawler, He can possibly learn how to skill combat, he has powers from OK K.O., He was an eager young boy. K.O.'s HP: 450 Immune: Fear Manipulation Power And Abilities 1. Power-Fist Fireball 2. Super Moves 3. Battle Cry 4. Time Slow 5. Rage Power 6. Skilled Combatants 7. Sound Manipulation 8. Flight 9. Teleportation K.O.'s Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Able to cause notable craters or even break holes in walls, despite being much weaker than Radicles and Enid as level 1, has still been able to fight against Darrell alongside them, he has trouble breaking solid metal however.), possibly higher (Was able to subconsciously beat T.K.O, a stronger version of him via K.O.'s anger manifested, though this was only in his mind.) | Building Level (Reasoned with T.K.O. and gained control of his power, however is still a Level 1 Hero.) Speed: Unknown | At least Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was casually able to lift the majority of Lakewood Plaza heroes with one arm.) | Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Able to survive attacks that leave large craters in walls, though was badly damaged to the point he was unconscious, however this was early in the series and he has taken similar attacks with less damage, Dendy noted him as having "high pain tolerance".) | Building level (Casually blocked Boxmore Jr.'s attacks.) Stamina: Low | High Range: Average human melee. Several Meters with Power Fist Fireball Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low Feats - Able to cause notable craters or even break holes in walls, despite being much weaker than Radicles and Enid as level 1, has still been able to fight against Darrell alongside them, he has trouble breaking solid metal however. - Was able to subconsciously beat T.K.O, a stronger version of him via K.O.'s anger manifested, though this was only in his mind. - Reasoned with T.K.O. and gained control of his power, however is still a Level 1 Hero. - Was casually able to lift the majority of Lakewood Plaza heroes with one arm. - Able to survive attacks that leave large craters in walls, though was badly damaged to the point he was unconscious, however this was early in the series and he has taken similar attacks with less damage, Dendy noted him as having "high pain tolerance". - Casually blocked Boxmore Jr.'s attacks. Weakness None Notable Overall K.O. is a great brawler, He was casually able to lift the majority of Lakewood Plaza heroes with one arm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Steven Universe (Character) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:OK. KO Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Brawlers Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation